XXXTentacion
Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy '''(January 23, 1998 - June 18, 2018), known professionally as '''XXXTentacion, was an American rapper and singer. Beginning his music career in 2013 after being released from a youth correction centre, he soon became popular on SoundCloud, amassing a following. Onfroy released his debut album 17 ''in 2017, peaking at number 2 on the Billboard 200. His second album ''? ''was released in 2018 and peaked at number 1 in the US, with lead single "SAD!" debuting at number 1 on the Billboard 100. XXXTentacion was shot and killed after leaving a motorcycle dealership in Deerfield Beach, Florida on June 18, 2018. Career Born in Florida to Jamaican parents, Onfroy had a troubled childhood. At only six years old, he attempted to stab a man that was trying to attack his mother. He was then enrolled in a youth program and forced to live with his grandmother. His grandmother persuaded him to take up music in the school and church choirs. However, he was expelled from the school for attacking another choir member. He was also expelled from middle school for attacking another student. Onfroy's music career began in 2013 after he released the song "News/Flock" on SoundCloud. However, he was sent to juvenile detention for gun possession charges. He met another rapper Ski Mask the Slump God in juvenile detention and they became friends, freestyling together. Once he was released, he met up with Ski Mask again to commit home robberies, however they instead began to record music together. He released a few songs on SoundCloud before starting his own collective Members Only with Ski Mask. In 2014 he released his debut EP ''The Fall as well as two collaborative mixtapes with other rappers in Members Only. In 2016 he released his second EP ''Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer. ''Onfroy was again arrested in mid-2016 but was released on bail. He then set to work on his debut album ''Bad Vibes Forever, ''however the project was shelved after Onfroy was arrested again in late-2016. In 2017 Onfroy re-released his single "Look at Me", which peaked at number 34. He achieved more popularity after allegations that Drake stole his flow on "KMT". Onfroy was selected for XXL's 2017 Freshmen Class. Onfroy released his debut commercial mixtape ''Revenge ''in May 2017. In August 2017, he released debut studio album ''17, ''peaking at number 2 on the Billboard 200. In December he released EP ''A Ghetto Christmas Carol. '' In March 2018, Onfroy released the single "SAD!" which debuted at number 17 on the Billboard 100 and peaked at number 1 after his death. On March 16, he released his second album ''? ''which debuted at number 1 on the Billboard 200. Murder On June 18 2018, Onfroy left Riva Motorsports in Deerfield Beach, Florida. While sitting in his car two men in masks approached the vehicle, stole a Louis Vuitton bag and shot Onfroy multiple times, leaving in a black Dodge Journey. Onfroy was taken by paramedics to a nearby hospital however died soon after he was shot. Two days after the shooting Dedrick Devonshay Williams was arrested and charged with first degree murder. XXXTentacion was noted for using several techniques that were unusual in rap, influencing a large number of up and coming artists. While noted as a controversial character, large outpourings of grief across the world were felt in the days following his death. The unusual circumstances of his death spawned multiple conspiracy theories, the most notable being that Drake was involved in his murder. Discography Studio albums Mixtapes Collaborative mixtapes Extended Plays Singles